Montañas Nevadas
by Korou tanako
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro en el grupo de Sanzo Ikkou, en búsqueda de los maten sutra restantes los chicos terminan en una montaña nevada en la cual son atacados, pero ellos logran eliminar a sus atacantes o al menos eso parece...
1. C1-Posada

**-1-**

 **Posada**

Había pasado medio año desde que Sanzo Ikkou dejó el Oriente para dirigirse al Oeste, hasta ese momento no tenían pista alguna sobre la ubicación de los Maten Sutra restantes, pero sabían que donde pisaran habría peligro, y no solamente porque ellos mismos eran seres peligrosos, después de todo un monje con poca paciencia y pistola en mano, un chico risueño que había dejado atrás su humanidad, un hijo tabú con problemas de juego, alcohol y mujeres, para finalizar el paquete un joven de ojos dorados demasiado alegre que podía volverse un asesino si se descuidaban; sin duda el grupo conformado por Sanzo no eran simples mortales caminando alegremente por la pradera, eran de temer, y precisamente por ese motivo, casi siempre encontraban entes que trataban de retarles pensando que ellos eran solo palabras.

― ¡Sanzo, Sanzo! ¡Tengo hambre! ― Exclamó Goku desde el asiento trasero mientras pateaba el respaldo del asiento de enfrente, en donde casualmente Sanzo se encontraba. Sanzo volteó hacia el pelicastaño lanzándole una mirada glacial, dándole a entender que dejara sus comportamientos infantiles.

― ¡Calla Baka Saru! ― Gojyo intercedió dándole un golpe en la cabeza con los nudillos antes de que Sanzo terminara desconociendo al castaño.

Hakkai suspiró cansando desde su asiento, llevaba conduciendo toda la mañana y realmente comenzaba a sentirse cansado, el día anterior habían tenido que huir de un poblado por el simple hecho de que se habían hastiado de pelear día con día contra youkais de bajo nivel, pese a que no necesitaban esforzarse demasiado, llegaba un momento en que ya era demasiado.

Repentinamente del cielo comenzó a caer nieve, Goku emocionado se levantó de su asiento y trato de tomar algunos copos.

― ¡Saru siéntate en este instante! ¡Nos vas a accidentar! ― Se quejó Gojyo tratando de jalar a Goku a su asiento sin éxito alguno; Hakkai los observó por el espejo retrovisor y sonrió, jamás habría pensado que experimentaría nuevamente la alegría de estar con personas queridas, Sanzo que miraba hacia el lado contrario al conductor, sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar.

― Hakkai ¿A cuánto estamos de algún alojamiento? ― preguntó Sanzo después de darle una larga calada al cigarrillo aun mirando hacia la nada. Hakkai desvió la mirada hacia el rubio, cerró los ojos unos momentos para hacer un mapa mental y luego volvió a abrirlos para señalar hacia enfrente.

― Estamos a unos kilómetros ― respondió Hakkai acelerando el vehículo, con ello logrando que Goku cayera sentado encima de Gojyo, el cual al tenerlo en su regazo simplemente lo empujo como si de peste se tratara.

― ¡Agh! ¡Estoy harto!, Hey Monje apestoso ¿Me repites porque sigo siendo niñera de esta cosa? ― se quejó Gojyo señalando a Goku con el pulgar, Goku le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos ofendido. Sanzo simplemente ignoró al pelirrojo y siguió fumando tranquilamente.

― Ya, ya, estamos a nada de llegar a la posada, podremos descansar y comer algo ― medió Hakkai mirando a Gojyo por el espejo retrovisor para dedicarle una sonrisa y luego regresar su mirada al camino. A lo lejos se podía divisar una construcción que parecía indicar el próximo destino. Gojyo sintió algo extraño en su pecho al ver la sonrisa de Hakkai, desvió la mirada y se acomodó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, no quería admitirlo, pero Hakkai le parecía muy atractivo cuando sonreía.

Apenas estacionaron en la posada, Goku salió disparado del auto y entro sin esperar a los demás, había podido oler la comida que en ese lugar preparaban, su hambre era ya demasiada como para seguir aguantándose, por lo que apenas entró a la posada se escabulló a la cocina.

Sanzo bajó tranquilamente acompañado de Hakkai y Gojyo, los tres entraron a la posada y suspiraron al unísono, pareciera que los problemas realmente los seguían a todos lados.

― Iré a registrarnos ―dijo Sanzo y se encaminó a lo que parecía ser la recepción, una simple barra de madera atendida por una sonriente mujer que acomodaba algunas llaves dentro de lo que parecían ser pequeños lockers de madera sin puertas.

Hakkai miró a Gojyo y asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento ante ellos aparecieron un grupo de youkais, cinco para ser exactos, liderados por una mujer que los miraba sonriente y que vestía muy poca ropa, como la mayoría de youkais femeninas que los atacaban.

― Ohh…siguen intentando conmigo Hakkai, desonozco de donde les llega la información ― comentó Gojyo apareciendo su Jakuou. Hakkai observó detenidamente a la youkai femenina, realmente sabían los gustos del pelirrojo, alta, delgada pero curvilínea, de cabello oscuro largo, sintió una leve punzada de celos queriendo aflorar, pero simplemente la desechó y se dispuso a advertir a Goku, quien había pasado de largo sin percatarse de nada.

En ese instante se escuchó un enorme estruendo proveniente de la cocina, por la puerta apareció Goku arrastrando a lo que parecía ser un Youkai. Hakkai suspiró aliviado al ver sano y salvo a Goku, pero sobretodo cuerdo.

Sanzo mientras tanto había ignorado adrede al grupo de youkais, los había sentido apenas pisó la entrada, pero estaba demasiado harto como para prestarles atención, además, sus sirvientes bien podrían deshacerse de ellos, no desperdiciaría más balas en entes inútiles.

― ¡Oh! ¿no somos dignos de que el gran Sanzo nos dirija la mirada? ― dijo en voz alta la chica que parecía ser la líder de aquel grupo, Hakkai se mantuvo en guardía, por el momento ninguno parecía querer atacarles. Goku simplemente corrió a lado de Sanzo ignorando a la chica.

― Sanzo, hay unos alimentos deliciosos en la cocina ¡deberías probarlos! ― dijo Goku emocionado mientras tomaba la manga del traje de Sanzo y trataba de arrastrarlo hacia la cocina.

Gojyo soltó una pequeña risilla al ver la actitud tan infantil de Goku con la actitud malhumorada de Sanzo, el rubio le dirigió una mirada de muerte mientras se zafaba del agarre de Goku.

Hakkai por su parte tomó posición ofensiva y se dirigió a la recepción ignorando también al grupo de youkais, pidió dos habitaciones, la chica encargada les miró sin comprender pues parecía que estaban en peligro, pero ellos actuaban como si no pasase nada.

La líder de los Youkais se enojó al ver la actitud desinteresada del grupo, chasqueo los dedos y de un momento a otro los chicos se vieron rodeados.

Goku soltó a Sanzo y apareció su Nyoi-bon, Hakkai suspiró, Gojyo por su parte se preparó para atacar, Sanzo pese a todo sencillamente trato de caminar fuera del grupo pero fue interceptado por un youkai, a lo que el sencillamente fulminó con una certera bala en frente; Sanzou Ikkou interpretó el acto como la señal de ataque, por lo que la calma del vestíbulo de la posada se vió reemplazada por los gritos lastimeros de los youkais que los chicos ágilmente asesinaron.

― ¿Habrá algún día que no vengan a desperdiciar sus vidas? ― preguntó Gojyo a la líder del grupo de youkais mientras la tomaba por el cuello y la acercaba hacia él. La mujer escupió en su rostro y le sonrió sin responder, hastiado y con hambre, esa actitud le irritó de sobremanera, por lo que empujó a la mujer y después la destajó con su arma.

Sanzo mientras tanto se había colocado en una silla al costado de la recepción, miraba como si no fuese su problema el enfrentamiento mientras le daba caladas a su cigarro.

Unos minutos después, los youkais habían terminado en el suelo y el piso antes limpio, ahora se había recubierto de sangre, vísceras y algun otro fluido desconocido de los enemigos. Todos se relajaron y guardaron sus respectivas armas, mientras que Sanzo se levantó y volvió a dirigirse a la recepción.

― Dos habitaciones ― dijo a la chica que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, carraspeó un poco y volvió a pedir las habitaciones con tono más fuerte, la chica reaccionó y sin hablar tomó unas llaves de los lockers y se las entregó.

Los demás esperaban a unos pasos de Sanzo distraídos que no se percataron cuando un youkai que se encontraba cerca del rubio sacó un arma de entre sus ropas.

― ¡Malditos sean Sanzo Ikkou! ― Gritó el youkai al tiempo que disparaba a Sanzo, a ningún miembro del equipo le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Sanzo no logró esquivar el balazo, se llevó una mano al estómago y con la otra sacó su desterradora y se deshizo definitivamente del demonio para después caer de bruces al suelo.

― ¡Sanzo! ― Gritaron los chicos al unísono corriendo hacia él. Nunca hubiese imaginado que volverían a presenciar como el líder de su grupo era atacado tan fácilmente, después de todo era el único humano.

Fin del cap


	2. C2-¿Sentimientos ocultos?

**-2-**

 **¿Sentimientos ocultos?**

— ¡Sanzo! — exclamó Goku al tiempo que desaparecía su nyoin-bon, el cual había sacado al escuchar el balazo, corrió hacía Sanzo.

Hakkai y Gojyo escucharon el grito de angustia de Goku, corrieron hacia Sanzo. Había escuchado el sonido de un disparo pero no creyeron que éste había afectado a Sanzo, el demonio que había disparado yacía muerto a unos centímetros de Sanzo. Sangre a montones emanaba del cuerpo de Sanzo.

— ¡Hakkai!, rápido, ¡cúrale!— exclamó Goku mirando a Hakkai con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas. Sanzo había estado al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones, pero esta vez, Goku sintió que si no le atendía de inmediato lo perdería para siempre.

—Baka monje, descuidarte de ésta manera— musitó Gojyo dándole la espalda a sus compañeros.

—Gojyo pide una habitación, Goku, consigue paños y agua— ordenó Hakkai mientras volteaba a Sanzo para poder buscar la herida y curarle.

— Sanzo, no te puedes morir, no después de hacerme seguir viviendo— Dijo Hakkai mirando a Sanzo mientras enfocaba su energía en la herida, esta era más grande de lo que había creído por lo que se forzó a usar aún más ki del que normalmente usaba para curar.

Minutos después los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en una de las habitaciones, Sanzo recostado en la cama, Hakkai había logrado detener la hemorragia al cerrar la herida, pero por la pérdida de sangre, iba a ser algo difícil que Sanzo reaccionara en ese momento.

— Goku, te lo encargo, iré a descansar un poco— Dijo Hakkai levantándose de la cama, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y se apoyó del buró que se encontraba cerca.

— iré con él, estaremos en el cuarto de al lado— dijo Gojyo pasando su brazo por la cintura de Hakkai para ayudarle a caminar.

— ¡Déjenmelo a mí!— exclamó Goku sonriente levantando los pulgares.

Hakkai sonrió y se apoyó en Gojyo, así ambos salieron del cuarto.

— ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? — preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo mirándole desde la silla en la que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

Hakkai miraba el techo, al escuchar la voz de Gojyo le volteó a ver y sonrió.

— Hace tiempo que no utilizaba tanto poder, solo necesito descansar unas horas— respondió guiñándole el ojo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Gojyo apretó los puños y miró hacía otra dirección, detestaba que Hakkai usara su energía para utilizar esa técnica, era una habilidad necesaria en el grupo pero muy riesgosa para el dueño de ésta.

— Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, sin embargo lo diré; no puedo soportar que sigas poniendo tu vida en riesgo, eres demasiado importante para mí, perderte no está entre mis planes, se más cuidadoso de tu salud por favor— confesó Gojyo aún sin mirarle y sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

— Sanzo…no mueras, no me dejes solo, no de nuevo— susurró Goku mirándole fijamente con los ojos llorosos, el tan solo pensar que podría quedarse sin Sanzo le hacía sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho.

Sanzo abrió los ojos lentamente, trató de incorporarse pero no lo logró, paso la mirada en toda la habitación tratando de reconocer el lugar hasta dar con el rostro lloroso de Goku.

— Saru…lloras por todo— Dijo Sanzo con su característico tono insensible.

— ¡Sanzo! ¡Despertaste!— exclamó alegre mientras le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y secaba sus lágrimas con las manos.

El rubio se trató de incorporar en la cama nuevamente pero Goku lo evitó tomándole de los hombros y empujándolo nuevamente hacía la cama.

— Hakkai dijo que debías descansar, así que no te levantes— Dijo Goku aún sin soltarle, sus rostros estaban relativamente cerca, Sanzo se sintió incomodo por dicha cercanía.

Desde hace algunos meses, sentía algo diferente cada que Goku se le acercaba, le daban unas ganas enormes de alejarse y golpearle, le preocupaba, pero últimamente su preocupación se había excedido y eso le hacía sentir muy incómodo y molesto.

— Goku, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?— preguntó Sanzo mientras le quitaba los brazos de sus hombros y le indicaba que se alejara de él.

Goku le obedeció, se sorprendió por la pregunta, pensó que era obvio que para él, Sanzo le era todo en su vida.

Se acercó a Gojyo, éste levanto la mirada.

— ¿Qué sucede Hakkai?— preguntó Gojyo mirándole fijamente con una ceja levantada.

Hakkai le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Gojyo se extrañó ante el comportamiento de Hakkai, éste había cambiado muy drásticamente en poco tiempo.

— Hakkai, te estás comportando muy extraño— Dijo Gojyo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero el cambio de actitud le había puesto nervioso.

— El color de tu cabello y ojos… tan sexy — Susurró Hakkai sobre los labios del pelirrojo, éste se asustó y le empujo haciendo la silla caer.

Hakkai se movió unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que Gojyo se levantara.

— Me encanta tu actitud de chico malo, coqueto….todo de ti me gusta— Dijo Hakkai tomándole de la muñeca; Gojyo trato de zafarse pero fue en vano, Hakkai tenía demasiada fuerza, algo extraño ya que había gastado mucha energía al curar a Sanzo.

Goku se alejó de Sanzo, miró hacía el suelo.

— Porque Sanzo es el único que se ha preocupado por mí, aquel que me sacó de esa horrible cárcel— levanto la mirada hacía Sanzo— y es al único a quien amo— agregó sin dejar de mirarle con las mejillas levemente teñidas de carmesí.

Sanzo se extrañó por la respuesta y el rostro de Goku, se incorporó en la cama.

— Saru, ¿qué sucede contigo?— preguntó Sanzo frunciendo el entrecejo sin quitar el tono tranquilo a pesar de su leve nerviosismo.

Goku le miró fijamente.

— Deja de fingir— dijo con voz seria acercándose a Sanzo.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?— se preguntó así mismo mientras buscaba con sus manos la pistola, sentía un leve aura demoniaca emanando de Goku.

Goku se subió a la cama y se colocó a horcajadas de Sanzo. Éste trato de salir de la cama pero goku le abrazó antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento.

Hakkai empujó a Gojyo a la cama, se colocó encima de él.

— ¡Hakkai! ¿qué pasa contigo? ¡Soy un hombre!— Exclamó Gojyo forcejeando con Hakkai, pero este extrañamente le ganaba en fuerza.

— Estoy consciente de eso, pero nunca había sentido nada por nadie desde que perdí a Kanna, tú me has hecho olvidarla—dicho esto juntó sus labios con los de Gojyo.

Nunca en sus veintidós años de vida había sido besado por un chico, los chicos estaban completamente fuera de cuestión amorosamente, pero, aquel beso no lo sentía desagradable, aunque notaba que no era totalmente Hakkai el que le estaba sometiendo.

Trató de quitárselo de encima sin éxito alguno, solo logro que Hakkai profundizara el beso e invadiera su boca mientras una de sus manos le recorría el muslo derecho.

Gojyo se tensó al contacto y llevo su mano hacia la mano que trataba de adentrarse a sus pantalones.

Hakkai se separó de la boca de Gojyo.

— ¡qué te pasa!, ¡no eres Hakkai!—exclamó el pelirrojo quitando la mano del castaño de sus pantalones y tratando de empujarlo con la mano libre.

Hakkai no dijo palabra alguna, sonrió amablemente y le tomó de ambas manos las cuales subió le subió hasta la cabeza.

— Gojyo, sé que tú igual me quieres, que desde el primero momento que me viste caíste rendido a mí, ¿recuerdas?, dijiste que yo sería el primero y el último hombre que llevarías a tu cama— Dijo Hakkai posesionándose nuevamente de la boca del pelirrojo.

A Sanzo el comportamiento de Goku ya le estaba hartando.

— saru, aléjate de mí— dijo Sanzo alcanzando su pistola y apuntándole con ella.

— ¡Sanzo!, ¡¿por qué me rechazas?!— exclamó Goku quitándose de encima de Sanzo y alejándose un poco.

—déjate de estupideces, ¿Quién diablos eres?— preguntó sin quitarle la mirada a Goku y sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

— ¿por qué me tratas así?, siempre he estado a tu lado, sé lo que sientes por mí y lo que yo siento por ti, ¡es lo mismo!, entonces, no me alejes— Dijo Goku bajando la cabeza con voz triste.

Sanzo se encontraba desconcertado, aquel chico delante suyo diciéndole aquellas cosas, era Goku, pero a la vez no lo era, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

Tanto Gojyo como Sanzo se encontraban en situaciones extrañas, ¿Qué será de ellos?

Fin del cap


	3. C3- Sueño Idílico

**_Capitulo 3_**

 **Sueño idílico**

Incapaz de poder resistirse Gojyo dejó de forcejear y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel beso, pese a que las palabras de Hakkai le habían hecho sentir como si un balde de agua fría le cayese encima, no quería enfrentarlo, no después de tantos años de autoproclamarse amante de las féminas, Hakkai era muy atractivo, supo desde que lo encontró tirado debajo de la lluvia sosteniendo sus propios intestinos que ese dicho sería bendición y desgracia, aquellos ojos esmeralda le hipnotizaron dejándolo desarmado, jamás encontraría a alguien como él.

Hakkai aprovechó que Gojyo había dejado de resistirse para deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de la playera del pelirrojo palpando su bien formado abdomen, se separó unos centímetros de la boca del otro y le observó fijamente con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo; Gojyo le miró de vuelta y se sonrojó, él era quién cazaba a sus víctimas y no al revés, pero con Hakkai encima de él dominándolo de aquella manera, sintió que era lo correcto, desvió la mirada. Con la otra mano que aún sostenía las muñecas de Gojyo, Hakkai acarició con el pulgar la palma de la mano cercana del chico, éste se estremeció y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

― Te he deseado por tantos años ― Murmuró Hakkai encima de los labios del pelirrojo, éste cerró los ojos avergonzado, ya no quería saber nada, simplemente se dejaría hacer, lo estaba disfrutando por más que su mente le decía que aquello no era natural, su cuerpo lo traicionaba, la evidencia clara era el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

Hakkai lamió la comisura de los labios de Gojyo, deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el estómago del chico para bajar hasta sus pantalones, los desabotonó. Gojyo aguantó la respiración, las sensaciones del aliento del pelinegro sobre sus labios, la mano que apretaba sus muñecas y las suaves yemas que se deslizaban por su abdomen le estaban abrumando.

Sanzo suspiró y bajó el arma, después de todo no podía dispararle a Goku aunque no estuviese seguro que aquel castaño con ojos llorosos enfrente de él fuera su baka saru.

― Basta ya, no tengo fuerzas para aguantar tus bromas saru ― Dijo Sanzo hastiado mientras se recostaba nuevamente y le daba la espalda a Goku.

― ¿No te han dicho que jamás debes darle la espalda al enemigo? ― Escuchó una voz familiar, no era la de goku, era una voz más oscura que reflejaba tanto deseo como odio por su persona; sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de golpe de la cama lo que le provocó un evidente mareo que le hizo apoyarse en la pared cercana.

― ¿Que mierdas haces aquí? ¿En dónde está Goku? ― Preguntó mirando con el ceño fruncido al sujeto que se encontraba en el lugar que Goku había ocupado antes, el sujeto sonrío y negó con la cabeza. Sanzo repentinamente sintió unas punzadas en la cabeza, como si estuviesen martilleándole por dentro, cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes; debía ser efecto de haberse levantando tan rápido, pero pronto descartó dicha idea cuando una voz comenzó a llamarle.

 _"_ _¡Sanzo! ¡Sanzo! "_

― Goku…goku… ¿no estás ya mayorcito para obsesionarte? ― Dijo el hombre de cabellera negra mientras se acercaba lentamente a Sanzo, el cual reaccionó levantando la pistola y apuntándole con ella.

― Que malos gustos tienes al atacar a alguien convaleciente ― Respondió Sanzo mirándole fijamente mientras preparaba el arma para disparar. Nuevamente sintió el dolor en la cabeza obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y masajear nuevamente sus sienes.

 _"_ _¡Sanzo! ¡Soy yo Goku! ¡Escúchame! ¡Sanzo!"_

La voz provenía de su cabeza y era sin duda la de Goku, estaba desconcertado, se suponía que Goku estaba ahí mismo, volvió a mirar al pelinegro que sonreía lujuriosamente y le diría una mirada cargada de deseo sexual, sintió como su estómago se revolvía, siempre odio a ese sujeto, desde que le conoció cuando era pequeño.

― Oh, es un pasatiempo nada más, es más excitante ver como tratan en vano de huir de ti ―comentó el sujeto ya enfrente de Sanzo, éste no se percató en qué momento se le acercó tanto, trató de apuntarle pero la pistola ya no estaba más en sus manos, se hallaba tirada en el suelo.

― No sabes cómo me enciende esa mirada que haces… debías de ser mío ― susurró el sujeto tomándole el rostro con una de sus manos, Sanzo trato de apartarlo pero no pudo mover los brazos, apretó los puños con desesperación; un nuevo golpe de dolor le invadió haciéndole encorvarse de dolor y con ello alejar un poco al sujeto, respiró dificultosamente y trato de enfocar la vista al suelo pero comenzaba a ver borroso y en un momento todo se volvió negro.

Gojyo cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior para evitar que un gemido saliera, Hakkai había encontrado su erección y ahora la acariciaba deslizando las yemas suavemente, sintió los labios de Hakkai volverse a posar sobre los suyos pero repentinamente la sensación desapareció, abrió los ojos sorprendido encontrándose un Hakkai que lo miraba respirando agitadamente desde el marco de la puerta.

― ¡Ya era hora! ― exclamó Hakkai suspirando aliviado para luego arrodillarse en el suelo y respirar profundamente; Gojyo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, hacía unos momentos un dominante Hakkai le estaba manoseando y ahora veía al mismo Hakkai arrodillado en el suelo como si hubiese usado alguna técnica que agotaron sus fuerzas.

― ¿Hakkai? ¿Qué pasó? ―Preguntó Gojyo tomando asiento en la cama, notó que sus pantalones se encontraban abiertos y en un rápido movimiento se subió el cierre. Hakkai levantó la mirada hacía él y le sonrió.

― Veo que no la estabas pasando tan mal ―Comentó Hakkai con un tono de voz que parecía molesto mientras se incorporaba lentamente; Gojyo se sonrojó visiblemente y acomodó sus ropas lo más que pudo, aún no entendía que había pasado, si el Hakkai que estaba ahí mirándole con ojos molestos era la misma persona con la que había estado a punto de tener sexo.

― No importa Gojyo, Goku ya se encargó de ellos ―Dijo el pelinegro mirándole sonriente, para luego darle palmadas en la espalda. Gojyo le miró perplejo, entonces se dio cuenta que había caído en algún tipo de trampa de alguno de los Youkai que les habían atacado antes.

― No me di cuenta de nada… pensé que habíamos acabado con ellos en el Lobby ―Dijo Gojyo llevando ambas manos hacia su cabellera acomodándola. Hakkai negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en su hombro.

― No sé qué habrás vivido ahí dentro, pero sé que pensar que te podía haber perdido no es algo que soportaría, no deseo volver a perder a quien amo ―Dijo Hakkai cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro, llevo una mano a la pierna de Gojyo y la apretó con cierta fuerza. Gojyo se sorprendió de escuchar aquella confesión, sonrió para sí mismo y abrazó a Hakkai.

― No me perderás ― le murmuró el oído haciendo que se estremeciera; Gojyo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, lo sucedido hacía unos momentos con, al parecer, algún tipo de demonio le hizo darse cuenta que Hakkai era más que un solo camarada, más que el amigo con quien había viajado durante mucho tiempo en su objetivo de ir al oeste, más que el hermano que había decidido cuidar a alguien más. Estaba a punto de decirle que definitivamente él sería el único hombre en su vida cuando el sonido de una mano golpeando fuertemente la puerta los sobresaltó logrando que se separasen.

― Basta de sus cursilerías, es hora de que nos larguemos ―ordenó Sanzo desde la puerta con un cigarrillo en la boca, Goku les miraba a ambos con ojos curiosos mas no emitió palabra alguna, solamente una sonrisa que parecía inocente y cómplice.

Después de tomar nuevamente su equipaje, Sanzo Ikkou salió de aquella posada para seguir su camino, tenían todavía una misión que cumplir, un viaje hacia el oeste.

FIN


End file.
